


Just One Drink

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Just some Supergirl love just in time for Valentine's.I'm going to do my best to make Alex's ending open so it could be either Maggie or Kelly but sorry in advance if my own shipper feelings bleed over.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Eros sighs as she whips down the bar. A tedious human task far below her normal standards and yet considering she was still trapped on this more human plain for the time being a necessary task to hide her true identity from those still hunting her.

Time to shake things up a bit.

“Oh no, you don’t my love.”

Eros sighs under her breath at the scold behind the tone as she was tugged around to face the newcomer leaving her deliciously trapped between her lover's tantalizing form and what she heard the humans call a ‘wet bar’ behind the long countertop. “Come on, Psy, just some harmless fun to pass the time.” She pouts winding her arms around her lover’s hips tugging her flush against the slightly taller of the pair’s front. “It is heart day after all no one will even know it was me intervening they will just think it's part of the magic of the day.”

“Harmless you say.” Psyche huffs already twisting her hands in the other woman’s dark chocolate locks. Eros hadn’t even begun to build her argument and already her mate was surrendering to her.

She nodes tracing her nose up the soft flesh of her lover’s throat “Completely.” She whispered grazing her teeth along tightening cords when Psyche bared her throat in offering.

“What did you have in mind?”

Eros grinned at her victory yet before she could answer two new customers wandered in from the cold catching her wife’s complete attention as they claimed one of the booths in the corner of the empty bar.

She didn’t need to ask to understand the allure.

The one in leather with hair the color of muddied blood held the aura of a woman who’d once had honest love in her life and her heart but for some reason allowed for it to slip away.

The lighter hair of the pair carried the harsh glow of a love that while strong in its mutual bond had yet to be formally acknowledged by either involved.

“I’ll have your orders out as soon as possible,” Psyche promises already halfway toward the kitchens as soon as the sisters had settled across from one another.

“But we just---” the dark-haired one starts to protest but Eros waves away her objections already getting to work on their drinks.

A strong yet smooth glass of fine scotch for one while the other preferred a glass of seltzer water.

“My wife is good at knowing just what our customers enjoy while nursing wounded hearts.” Eros covers adding just a little something extra to each drink before carrying them over to the table.

“Strange place you have here.” The auburn-haired one comments eyeing the drink as if it were poison while the blonde takes a trusting sip of her own. Not enough to trigger the effects of the additive the Goddess of a bartender slipped into it, but it was a start. “I thought I knew every bar on this block and I’ve never been here before.”

Had she not already found her match in her beloved wife and this one’s heart wasn’t already ruled by another mortal woman the fierce fire of the leather jacket clad woman’s eyes would have made for a find chase indeed. “We are what is the phrase, ‘new on the block.’” Eros chuckles tugging a chair around to sit with the two broken-hearted women.

“I’m Kara.” The light-haired woman introduces her hand outstretched. “This is my grouch of an older sister Alex.” She adds tilting her head toward the dark haired one now glaring at her from the other side of the booth.

“Erin.” Eros replies using the human name her wife picked out for her as her hand closes around Kara’s in a firm handshake.

“Peyton.” Psyche smiles carrying a platter of foods toward them. “So how are you liking today?”

Eros rolls her eyes at the question. A day of hearts for those like these two wasn’t a day any would enjoy. As if to prove her point both sets of shoulders slouch. Alex picking at the label of her beer while Kara begins batting her glass between her hands like a cat with a ball of string. Neither woman giving a verbal answer to the probing question.

“Well maybe things will turn around soon.” Psyche says way too cheerful for the situation sharing a wink with her wife.

“I told you she has an eye for these things.” Eros smiles with a telling wink when Kara’s eyes widen as Psy finishes passing out the meal options she’d brought.

A pasta dish with cheese and tomato sauce with garlic-infused sliced bread for Alex while Kara received some kind of chocolate pastry.

“This—this is my mother’s lasagna.” Alex gapes now sitting straighter in her seat.

“And her recipe for chocolate pecan pie.” Kara agrees picking up her fork for an experiment first taste. Her sister eyeing the offering a little more warily. This one was going to be a tricky one indeed. “Seriously how is this possible?” the blonde wonders cutting another small bite after an approving sigh at the first.

“It’s your favorite right?” Psy questions passing her wife a chilled bottle of soda while her face betrays her nerves as if doubting her own abilities to find the best foods to ease pain from a soul.

“I mean yeah it’s just—” Alex stammers picking up her fork while across from her Kara was on her way to finishing the first offering of pie while eyeing the remainder of said pie much to Psyche’s amusement as she pushes it closer.

“Are you both aliens too?” the blonde probes with a wide beaming grin while her sister all but comically slaps a hand to her forehead across from her despite being equally as greedy in tucking into her own meal.

“You could say that.” Psyche shrugs perching herself across her wife’s lap. Eros’s arms winding reassuringly around her waist her chin hooking over the goddess’s shoulder. “But enough about us. Let’s talk about you two.”

Again, Alex was on guard her fork stabbing a little too hard into the last few bites of her pasta dish but at least the probing comment did earn a larger sip from the beer bottle much to Eros’s delight. Kara’s glass already sitting empty on the table as the blonde herself worked on cleaning the pie pan of its content.

Now things would be getting interesting.

Both their phone chimed in unison drawing the sister’s gaze first to one another then down to the devices. Kara’s head tilted more toward the window in concentration as she slides her glasses down her nose while Alex hastily scrambles to finish off the last few bits of her meal.

“How about you each give Payton and me a song and we’ll call it even?” Eros suggested already spotting Alex reaching for her wallet to pay while Kara was already halfway toward the door still wolfing down the last few bites of pie as she walked.

“You’re kidding right?” Alex scoffed swiping the beer from the table to finish it off in two short gulps. “All that home cooking and all you want in return is a song?”

“My wife isn’t one for jokes on a day like this.” Psyche corrects inwardly pouting at the realization they wouldn’t be able to witness the healing of these two souls but also reminding herself with the fact her wife’s genius idea of a siren song will ensure their plan worked itself out.

“One song of our choice. Well, my choice then you can leave.” The dark-haired goddess challenges already spinning the microphone around for her to take as her gaze remind leveled on Alex’s curious eyes leaving Psyche to herd a nervous-looking Kara from the door over toward the karaoke stage.

*******

“Well, that was weird.” Kara muses as the door swung closed behind them when as promised they were allowed to leave after their respective songs.

“I don’t know I think I killed that.” Alex shrugged with a proud grin “And really Kara? _That_ was weird to you? We live in National City for crying out loud.” She laughs flipping her hair out of the collar of her leather jacket.

“Come on Alex you got _Listen to your heart_ for your song it’s kind of hard to mess that up.” Kara scoffed playing along when she notices the way her older sister lifts her phone to snap a picture of not just her but the bar front just to have Vaz run a check on it later just to be sure it wasn’t some kind of front for illegal activity.

**_Bar of the Broken Hearted_ **

“and if I remember right _you_ were the one that wanted to have sister night out on the town.” The blonde reminded giving her phone another attentive check before sliding it back into the pocket of her jeans.

Turned out the twin text they got from J’onn was just Papa Bear wishing both of them a happy Valentines.

“You should talk miss rocking it to _True Colors.”_ Her sister argues playful nudging Kara’s shoulder as they start off down the sidewalk.

Kara’s exhale was slower a move Alex recognized as her younger sister tuning her other senses for possible threats.

Alex was on edge as well. it was too quiet for her liking. Not a single rogue alien call all day something very out of the ordinary for National City. _Not even alien’s take holidays something much be up._ the agent reasons resting her hand against Kara’s arm to guide her along.

The worst that happened on the short walk from the bar back toward Kara’s apartment was the ominous rumble of a storm threatening to unleash itself.

“Call you tomorrow?”

“You better.” Alex agreed pulling her sister in for a hug a task that proved a bit of a challenge considering the to-go bags Peyton had pressed on them on their way out the door.

“You’ll understand later.” The kindhearted woman said rather cryptically after she’d pulled both Danvers sister in for a motherly kind of hug much to her wife’s amusement if Erin’s eye-rolled chuckle was anything to go by before shooing them out the door.

Neither woman could have anticipated the surprise waiting for them when they got back to their respective apartments. 


	2. True Colors

Kara dumps the takeout bag on the kitchen island as soon as she breezes through the door her shoes kicked off just as quickly whilst her hands tug at the elastic holding her hair up in the tight ponytail at the back of her head the same instant her glasses become tossed away in at least the direction of the side table beside her couch.

Rolling out her shoulders the tired super hides a yawn behind her hand contemplating stripping down for a late-night bubble bath before crawling into bed.

“You really should lock your door _Supergirl_.”

Kara gave a strangled half squeak in surprise, yet the intruder seemed to have been expecting the sudden burst of heat vision enough to dodge it as the light clicked on illuminating the space enough for the pair to see one another in more than silhouette the same second the startled super lets out a whispered “Lena?!?” as she lowers herself back to the ground.

“Kara?!?” the Luthor mimics sitting up a little straighter in her chair with a teasing smile swirling the last of the water she’d poured for herself in its glass listening to the faint clink of ice cubes against the side of the cup before draining it down in one swallow.

Her hair was down in a more natural wave still damp from an earlier shower that she’d allowed to air dry rather than blow dry it. Her outfit. Kara licked her lips as she takes another look at it before choosing to redirect her gaze to Lena’s eyes rather than ogle anymore over just how nice her friend looking in dark washed black jeans and a curve cradling navy blue sweater that did little in hiding the hard put in hours the genius CEO put in at the gym.

“You had me worried for a while there.” The Luthor scolds her tone much more playful than the hardened look in her eyes as she gets to her feet working out the kinks in her back from sitting curled up in one spot for so long. “I thought maybe, you’d be staying at Alex’s tonight, so I’d have to crash here just to be able to see you when you came back.”

“I—I erm—”

“Flew here on a bus?” Lena offers enjoying the blonde’s frazzled state as she tosses her hair back over one shoulder her arms now crossed tight over her front only adding to Kara’s torment when it drew her gaze back to the flexing muscles of Lena’s arms as she shifts her weight eyebrow raised at Kara’s growing blush.

“Why are you here Lena?”

That brings a rather pained smile to the brunette’s lips as she drops her gaze to her sock-clad feet. Her boots having already been kicked off and sitting by the door. “I heard you. Earlier.” Lena confesses tapping her temple with her index finger as if for emphasis.

Kara’s brow furrowed confused “What are you talking about?”

“I can’t really explain it myself honestly.” Lena admits with a shaky chuckle as her arms wrapped around her own middle. Again, she can’t bring herself to meet Kara’s puzzled gaze. “How many times have you saved me, Kara? The helicopter almost crashing, the plane with those chemicals after I all but begged you to drop me and safe them, that time I was poisoned at the office only to wake up all but cured at the DEO.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to fidget uncomfortably as those moments when Lena’s life was hanging in the balance replay themselves behind her eyes. More times also pushing their way into the forefront of her memory until a warm hand cups her cheek startling her eyes open once more Lena adding more as she remembers them.

“All that time when I gave you ample means to hate me and you kept seeing the good in me. My true colors as it were.” The Luthor reasoned wiping at a few tears with the pad of her thumb whilst Kara nuzzled her cheek against Lena’s palm.

“Why are you here Lena?” Kara repeats giving a small gulp when she noticed the corner of her journal peeking out from under the decretive pillow resting on the chair Lena had been sitting in before she’d come in.

Lena smiles that cocky grin that never fails to make the super weak in the knees as she followed Kara’s sightline. “I drew you a bath. The waters possibly ice cold by now.” She sighs changing the subject a little “I had myself a shower first of course. Hope you don’t mind too much.”

Kara shakes her head “For all, I know you own the apartment building if not the block by now.”

“Now there’s an idea.” Lena’s eyes light up at the prospect but then she giggles and shakes her head “Nah, I already bought you a global media company at one point.” She reminded stepping more into Kara’s personal space.

Kara’s eyes flicked to Lena’s lips then back up to her curious gaze. “That was quite the grand gesture.”

Lena waved it off with the hand not resting against Kara’s lower back now. “You saved me half a dozen times the least I could do was save your job at least once.”

Kara’s laugh was shaky at best “Is this a dream?”

Lena’s eyebrow raised again intrigued. “You often dream about me coming into your apartment late at night?” she wonders sliding a hand into Kara’s soft honey-colored locks twisting several strands around her fingers. “how scandalous.”

“Mostly it would be you coming to kill me and or yell at me for breaking your trust.” Kara confesses her shoulders sagging in guilt as her gaze dropped to the small patch of floor left between them until Lena stepped in even closer.

One delicately manicured finger lifts Kara’s bowed head enough to gently force blue eyes to meet understanding green ones. “The Luthor who wants you dead isn’t here.”

They seem to move at the same moment so really, they can’t remember who made the first move as their lips pressed together.

One hand already half-buried in golden locks Lena’s hand cradles the back of Kara’s head while the super’s arms tighten around her waist as a tongue sweeps out for a teasing lick against a lower lip only to get a less than a playful nip of teeth in return. Later Lena will be mildly embarrassed when it’s her low moan Kara swallows at the much rougher bits of teeth against her lower lip when the kiss deepened.

“Your bath is getting colder.” Lena sighs when they pull apart.

“So’s your dinner.” Kara agrees her forehead resting against Lena’s as they catch their mingled breath. Now she’ll understand why the tantalizing scent of cooked beef and French fries had been slowly overtaking her apartment since she’d set down the food bag what felt like a lifetime ago.

“How’d you know I was here that you stopped off to pick this up? You acted so socked when you came in.”

Kara only spared her a gleeful grin over her shoulder as she finished stripping out of her clothes leaving her in just her underthings when she next turned to look at the dazed-looking Luthor standing at her kitchen island. “A new friend of mine gave me a tip.”

“New friend huh?” Lena echoed a French fry now dangling between her teeth as she digs into the bag pulling out a still-warm burger and a large order of fries.

“Yeah, she and her wife run a bar down the block. A new place apparently.” Kara nodes stretching her arms over her head while not so bashfully enjoying the way Lena’s eyes appraised her half-necked form. “We can stop by tomorrow afternoon if you’d like.”

After a kiss like the one, they just shared she wasn’t about to chicken out now.

“That sounds like fun.” Lena nodes

“But erm, for now, wanna come help me with my hair?” Kara offers wrapping herself up in a light blue towel.

“Only if you sing for me again.” Lena challenges earning a shy smile in return as Kara nodes in agreement the pair walking hand and hand toward the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

She'd taken the stairs rather than wait for the building elevator keeping one hand on the food bag she had agreed to take why she still wasn't sure of but hey free grub is free grub. Still humming the tune for her earlier karaoke song under her breath she tugs her keys from her jacket pocket as she pushes the door to her floor open with her shoulder already readying for the flicker of a light fixture running nearly the full length of the hall her super had yet to fix.

Honestly, it was getting to be lightly thriller movie scene level annoying, but it was neither that nor the fact she ended up stubbing her toe on the edge of the stairwell door in her surprise that had her dropping both the bag of food and her keys in shock. It was the hunched body sitting on the floor outside her apartment door.

Alex didn't need to see her face to know who it was waiting for her. The dark hair and toned form were all the indicators she needed even if it had been several long months since she'd last been in the same hallway.

"Hey, Alex." Her blast from the not-so-distant past smiled unfolding herself from the floor while Alex tried to steady herself on one leg as she held her 'injured' foot from the ground.

Dark eyes narrowed obviously misreading the dazed woman's stubbed toe for a far more serious injury as she hurries over to offer assistance. "I get your dislike of elevators, but you could have at least asked Kara to see you home." Her guest sighs making Alex visibly gulp when she bent to retrieve her fallen keys and food bag. Not that from her current angle it also gave the stunned woman a near-perfect view down the other woman's shirt before she straightened up prizes in hand.

"Come on goof let's get you inside before you hurt yourself more." Her dark-haired ex sighed propping her shoulder under Alex's arm to offer a more stable aid than Alex's own weak knees would allow her at the moment.

"Is it alright if I come in for a few minutes?"

That brings a dry laugh from the agent's throat. "Given you were just now spinning my spare key around your fingers while you waited for me, I'm kind of surprised you didn't wait _inside_ my apartment."

"Not my fault you have the same hiding place, Danvers."

Alex rolled her eyes taking the key and unlocking the door. "Come on in so we can talk." She offered pushing the door open wider in offering.

"Thanks, and I would have waited inside but I—I didn't think I was allowed given well how we left things."

Alex distracted herself from dwelling too much on those more upsetting memories by wondering if she should maybe play up the dull ache in her foot just for an excuse to have her stay longer.

"Want some water? A beer?" she lists limping slightly over toward the refrigerator to stow away whatever it was Payton had thought to gift her. going by the aromas she'd been able to pick up without just opening the bag up on the walk-up she'd smelt either coffee or possibly cherries.

The only explanations she could come up with being tiramisu or Jell-O, but she was equal parts too sleepy and a bit intrigued by the thought of the mystery to do a proper check.

"Water thanks."

With a small nod, the auburn-haired woman fills a glass from the tap while her guest settles on the couch rubbing her palms against her legs from obvious nerves.

"So what brings you to my neck of the city this time of night?" Alex wonders trying to keep her tone conversational.

"Honestly?"

She nodes "That would be nice."

Another nervous breath as dark eyes fall back to gazing at the floor. "I've missed you."

Alex's heart both broke all over again and sour all at once with those three simple words from those lips. "And I know I have no right to ask this given what happens between us, but I can't—I miss being with you, Alex."

"So, you came here to ask to get back together with me?" Alex clarifies.

"I came here because I was finally giving in and listening to my heart and my heart was telling me to come back and talk to you just one more time and let you decide what happens to us."

"To us." Alex repeats

She nodes peaking up only to drop her head again letting her long hair shield her face. "I sat outside your door because I wanted you to be the one to let me back into your life." She says still talking mostly to the floor. "I know it's asking a lot, but please, can--can we have another chance?" Then before Alex could do more than take a steadying breath as she takes this new information in her surprise guest suddenly gets to her feet as if the couch had been set on fire. 

"I'm sorry—this—this was a stupid idea."

Alex's hand wraps in a vice around her wrist before she can do more than open the door to leave.

"The heater is on the fritz." She lies already tugging the woman who never stopped having control of her heart back against her. "So as long as you're here would you mind staying over?"

Happy tears well in her eyes as she nodes the hand Alex is still holding sliding down to entwine their fingers in a tight grip as they head toward the raised bed.

The only clothes that are removed being their jackets and their shoes as they crawl under the covers Alex slipping easily into the role of baby spoon while the woman, she never truly stopped loving slid in against her back.

"Goodnight, Danvers."

Alex grinned at the whispered purr against her ear. "goodnight."

and for the first time since their breakup, it was in fact a good night.


End file.
